1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-electrolyte composition with nutrients and a method to use this composition to provide electrolytes, nutrients and energy lost during physical exertion.
2. Description of Prior Work in the Field
Many fluid replacement and energy drinks are currently being sold. In particular, EXCEED (Ross laboratories) provides the following electrolytes: calcium, magnesium, sodium, potassium and chloride. Similarly, GATORADE (Quaker Oats Co.) contains the following electrolytes: potassium and sodium. Other fluid replacement beverages include: 10K, ERG, ULTRA FUEL, CARBOFORCE and RECHARGE. These drinks offer a variety of electrolyte combinations. None of these drinks, however, provide the electrolytes chromium or zinc. The present invention provides a multi-electrolyte composition including both zinc monomethionine and chromium polynicotinate to provide a better balance of electrolytes. This isotonic energy drink also includes vitamin C and beta carotene as important nutrients for optimum performance.